Contigo, sintome no céu!
by Alexis'-Stories
Summary: Songfic baseada na canção de Bryan Adams- Heaven A Miley e o Nick estão juntos de novo, mas o Nick tem de partir mais uma vez, no entanto, a Miley aprende uma valiosa liçao sobre almas gémeas e destino! Niley


No céu! (Baseada na canção de Bryan Adams- Heaven)

Olá pessoal! Esta é a minha primeira história! Não estou muito dentro da relação da Miley e do Nick mas acho que eles fazem um casal espectacular, e decidi fazer esta songfic porque tive um estranho sonho com eles, que me inspirou!

Escolhi esta canção porque achei que era perfeita para a minha história, para o seu conteúdo!

Espero que gostem! E não se esqueçam das reviews!

Ps: Há uma versão em inglês desta história que não é exactamente igual. Quem quiser pode sempre dar uma espreitadela!

___________________________________

Oh - thinkin' about all our younger years

There was only you and me

We were young and wild and free

- Nick! Não faças isto à Miley! Outra vez não! Peço-te! Eu sou mãe dela, eu vi como ela ficou quando vocês acabaram a vossa relação. Acredita em mim Nick, ela deixou de ser a minha menina, ela ficou...vazia!- desabafou a Tish.

Para ela era impensável permitir que o Nick reaparecesse na vida da Miley assim, de um momento para o outro.

- Tish! Eu acredito em si! E eu prometo que não vou magoar a Miley. Eu preciso dela Tish, tente entender!- murmurou-lhe o Nick.

- Nick! Da última vez que estiveste aqui em minha casa, a Miley ficou transtornada. Tu é que tens de entender como é difícil para mim Nick! Eu sou mãe dela. Mãe. E se tu a magoares de novo, vamos passar por tudo aquilo mais uma vez...- exaltou-se a mãe da Miley afastando-se do Nick.

De repente, ouviram-se passos pelo corredor, era a Miley, aquela conversa fazia com que ela recordasse a noite que ela tentava esquecer ao máximo.

Flashback:

- Parece que não estava destinado a ser para sempre....- murmurou a Miley com os olhos inundados de lágrimas, tentando mostrar o máximo de indiferença que conseguia.

- Parece que não.- ripostou o Nick engolindo em seco, e dirigindo-se até à porta.- Então! Bem, vemo-nos por ai Miley?- perguntou ele antes de sair, na esperança que ela não saísse da sua vida por completo.

- Talvez Nick. Adeus- murmurou fechando a porta atrás dele. Assim que ele saira, encostou-se à porta deixando-se levemente cair no chão sem forças, oaquele rapaz levara com ele parte dela, ele levara o que de melhor ela tinha, e sem ele, nada seria igual.

- Prometeste-me que seria para sempre- sussurrou para si mesma.

Fim do Flashback

- Mãe pára com isso!- interrompeu a Miley- O Nick e eu precisamos mesmo de estar um com o outro. Não vês isso?

- Miley tem calma! A tua mãe está a ser prudente e eu entendo- afirmou o Nick dando a mão à Miley e falando-lhe calmamente.- Tish eu prometo-lhe que cuidarei da Miley! Que de uma forma ou de outra, mesmo que não esteja fisicamente perto dela, vou estar sempre lá para ela, que serei acima de tudo a pessoa em quem ela vai poder contar sempre...

- Eu só espero que assim seja- murmurou a mãe da Miley deixando-os sozinhos na sala.

Now nothin' can take you away from me

We bin down that road before

But that's over now

You keep me comin' back for more

- Miley! Não sejas dura com a tua mãe!- disse-lhe o Nick dando-lhe um beijo na testa!

- Eu sei Nick! Mas tenho medo! Tenho tanto medo que com esta pressão tu te fartes. Tenho medo de acordar e perceber que te foste embora, ou que tudo foi uma ilusão!- desabafou a Miley escondendo a face no ombro dele.

- Miley é a teu lado que eu pertenço! É aí que eu quero estar! Acredita que sim. Mas nem sempre o que queremos é suficiente- murmurou. De seguia beijou os lábrios dela suavemente para logo de seguida fixar o seus maravilhosos olhos azuis.- Eu não sou o Nick que tu conheceste. Sou o Nick que lutará por ti até ao fim, porque só perto de ti me sinto como nunca, como se estivesse nas nuvens.

- Precisei tanto de ti! Sem ti há sempre algo vazio, sem conexão! És tudo o que eu preciso- sussurou-lhe a Miley beijando-o mais intensamente

Baby you're all that I want

When you're lyin' here in my arms

I'm findin' it hard to believe

We're in heaven

And love is all that I need

And I found it there in your heart

It isn't too hard to see

We're in heaven

Quando aquele beijo terminou ele olhou-a fixamente.

- Que foi Nick?- perguntou ela levando as mãos à cara.

- Sabes o que são almas gémeas?- perguntou-lhe o Nick.

Ela acenou com a cabeça, mas a sua expressão era confusa.

- Almas gémeas é aquilo que nós somos. Somos mais que amigos, mais que amantes, mais que tudo isso, o que nós temos vai para além de todos esses sentimentos mortais, é sobrenatural. Não importa o que acontece porque tudo se resume a nós!- assegurou-lhe ele.

Oh - once in your life you find someone

Who will turn your world around

Bring you up when you're feelin' down

- Estás a dizer-me isto porque te vais mesmo embora não é?- perguntou ela cabisbaixa

- Sabes que tenho de ir, mas não é para sempre tontinha- afirmou sorrindo-lhe e levantando-lhe docemente o queixo- é só por uns tempos! Quem me dera não ir, quem me dera poder submeter o trablho para segundo plano, mas tu sabes que não depende só de mim Miles!

- Sim eu sei Nick!- sorriu-lhe ela- Vais mesmo embora amanhã? Nem quero acreditar no que vai acontecer quando a minha mãe souber que vieste cá desperdir-te- comentou a Miley entre gargalhadas- ela pensa que estamos juntos de novo e que me vais magoar!

- Ela não vai fazer nada porque desta vez tu não vais ficar triste ouviste? - sorriu-lhe ele.

- Abraça-me- pediu a Miley, não conseguindo evitar ficar emotiva ao saber que passaria muito tempo até vê-lo de novo.

Ya - nothin' could change what you mean to me

Oh there's lots that I could say

But just hold me now

Cause our love will light the way

N' baby you're all that I want

When you're lyin' here in my arms

I'm findin' it hard to believe

We're in heaven

And love is all that I need

And I found it there in your heart

It isn't too hard to see

We're in heaven

Entretanto o resto da tarde foi passada entre eles dois esquecendo tudo aquilo que poderia estragar as ultimas horas que teriam juntos antes do Nick embarcar com a sua banda. Cada minuto que passava era mais especial que o outro mesmo que nada de fantástico acontecesse, nem que estivessem apenas sentados a comer, deitados a ver um filme, ou de pé a fazer karaoke. O mais importante era sentirem a presença um do outro. Até que, o relógio marcou as malditas oito horas da noite.

- Miley! Não chores!- pediu-lhe ele- Vamos mantendo-nos em contacto. - disse ele sorrindo suavemente.

- É só que tudo isto vem em péssima altura, no momento em que tudo parece tão bom, tao fantástico, logo quando fazemos as pazes é que o Mundo decide dar-te a maior oportunidade da tua carreira. Não me interpretes mal, eu quero muito que vás, mas....- disse rapidamente não respirando entre cada palavra e acelerando o ritmo até que o Nick se sentisse absolutamente confuso.

-....hey princesinha. Eu amo-te!- disse beijando-a de seguida. Um beijo com uma intensidade tal que parecia que de repente, se tinham transformado num só, os braços dela em torno do pescoço dele, as mãos do Nick na cintura dela. Unidos.

I've bin waitin' for so long

For something to arrive

For love to come along

- Podes ter razão Miles. O Universo não está do nosso lado- sorriu-lhe ele.

- Pois não Nick! Agora não está!

- Precisas mesmo de dormir princesa! Estás cansada! E eu tenho um avião à minha espera.- murmurou ele docemente afastando-se do corpo dela, dando-lhe apenas a mão e avançando em direcção à porta.

- Adeus Nick! Eu amo-te- disse-lhe uma ultima vez, sem conseguir evitar que uma lágrima lhe percorresse fugazmente o rosto assim que o viu afastar-se.

- Miley- disse virando-se para trás.

- Que foi?- perguntou ela esperançosa.

- Diz-me que sabes...- pediu ele.

- Que sei o quê?- perguntou ela confusa

- O que tem de ser tem muita força. Eu tenho forças para lutar mas no fundo, nem sei se isso vai ser necessário- disse-lhe entre gargalhadas. Ele percebeu de imediato que ela estava confusa.- Tu sabes que vamos ficar juntos certo? Que nunca vamos querer mais ninguém? Que não importa o que dizem ou que agora não seja possível? Nós vamos ficar juntos Miles!- assegurou-lhe ele firmemente.

- Eu sei Nick...- disse ela.

- Agora talvez não...- começou ele sendo interrompido.

-...mas um dia seremos só nós!- murmurou-lhe ela sorrindo, e fechando a porta.

Ela podia jurar que antes de ele partir, lhe tinha visto um alegre sorriso na face.

Sim. Ela não tinha nada a temer porque o Nick sempre fora e sempre seria o seu principe encantado. E um dia, não haveria como fugir daquele destino. E quando esse dia chegasse ambos estariam prontos. Eles pertenciam-se.

Now our dreams are comin' true

Through the good times and the bad

Ya - I'll be standin' there by you

Que tal?

Gostaram ou nem por isso?

Obrigado por lerem!


End file.
